


Sleeping at last

by dorliart



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Almost no plot, Crowley is slightly autistic coded, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Night after Armageddon’t, Sensory Overload, cottage in southdowns, they are soft and so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorliart/pseuds/dorliart
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are TIRED. They survived the end of the World and now are figuring how to go about that whole snuggling-while-sleeping-business.Now with an artwork here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B_NReBoloT_/
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Sleeping at last

„Would you... stay?“, Crowley knew it had been a mistake asking that question as soon as he said it. “N- nevermind. Sorry“, he brought his arm up to scratch his neck. He shouldn’t have said that.  
Aziraphale just sat next to him in his ever impeccable position, hands folded on his lap, looking at Crowley. Not even staring, just - looking. Taking all of the demon in. The flusteredness. The slight blush that now crept up Crowleys cheeks.

It was a small sound the angel made.“Sure“, aziraphales voice wasn’t as steady as he would’ve liked it to be. He looked at his folded hands. They were folded as if in prayer. But this moment was holier than any prayer could be. He was with Crowley after all. No moment could be more holy, or so full of love.

Crowley let out a defeated sigh, ”Yeah, of course, I under- wait what? You.. want to?“ The Angel seemed to gather up his courage, then turned to the demon again, nodding with a kind of earnestness and so firmly that it sucked the breath out of Crowleys lungs. With the last bit of courage he could gather, zira took the demons hand in his own, their fingers practically interlacing without them doing a thing. He glanced at their intertwined hands and smiled, all the while Crowley forgot how words worked. Aziraphale however didn’t.  
He said, “Yes. I want to.“

——

When they arrived at Crowleys flat and the bus driver suddenly remembered where he was originally supposed to go, it was late and the stars were still bright. The night sky wasn’t as bright as in tadfield an hour or two ago, the Milky Way blocked by the smog. The bright moon occasionally peaked through the clouds, still. While Crowley was showering, aziraphale watched the almost yellow orb fade behind the clouds and reappear moments later a few times. It calmed him after that eventful couple of days.

He relaxed his shoulders and let his head fall down. His gaze fell onto the plants on the windowsill outside. They had a pretty colour at this time of night; somewhere between a dark emerald green and azure. Their petals were turned inward, for them to be shielded from the cold.

He thought about that feeling, being wrapped in tightly, softly. He sighed gently, looking towards the demons bedroom. He’d love to lay in a bed for a few hours today, it didn’t even have to be to sleep, just... resting and breathing without anything happening. Ok, maybe he would love to sleep right now. But that wasn’t a bad thing!Especially since in the manycenturies he’d lived through, not as much had happened in a decade as in this single week; celestial or not, he was tired as fuck.

„Aziraphale? Where are you?“, Crowleys voice was just a tad too tight to not sound panicked. Their respective sides were, to their best guess, pretty pissed - Aziraphale understood where the urgency in crowleys tone came from. So he did his best to answer quickly and not contribute to the demons anxiety even further, “Over here dear! I’m watching your pretty flowers.“

Aziraphale hadn’t thought of it, but now that he did, he felt it rushing all in - how must the demon feel after today? He was usually a walking ball of anxiety, and being so quiet on the bus ride over to his flat, aziraphale thought a few times he must’ve dozed off, but never was quite sure.

„Dear, say, are you feeling alright?“, Zira asked, cautiously while still staring at the moon. The question caught Crowley off-guard. He stuttered a,“Uhm? Yes? W- why? Something wrong angel? Should I-“, Crowleys anxiety seemed to rise again. That was the opposite reaction aziraphale wanted to get out of the demon. He turned around in a flash, closing the remaining distance just as fast, cupping the demons face with both his hands, “No no no. Darling, look at me, I’m sorry! Everything’s ok!“, Crowley was obviously tired as could be, which made his anxiety spike up even faster than usual. The angel felt it with him. He softened his voice a bit,“ why don’t we - let’s go to bed, shall we, dear? Today had been a long day; even for us, hm?“

The demon seemed to relax at the proposition of laying down and closing his eyes for a good amount of time. He leaned into aziraphales hands still holding his face. It felt like the angel was holding him together.

Something still made his mind unsettled though, zira could see that. Before he asked, Crowley opened his mouth, then closed it again. It took a moment until he finally spoke,“Angel? I’m- uh, I’m sure you want to lay down a bit too, right?“, Crowley seemed to only now realise how close they’d really been, and how long they hadn’t been like that. Instead of intercepting or stepping back he put his hands up on Aziraphales shoulders. The angel turned his head upward to meet his demons gaze with equally tired eyes,“Mh, yes that would not be too unwelcome, love.“

His heart making a leap at the word love directed at him, Crowley worked his tired mind hard to keep his composure. He managed to continue in a relatively normal voice,“Good, I’ll- hm. I’ll just sleep ok the couch, then. You can-“

A soft, but stern,“Absolutely not!“, was the answer to that.

Crowley cocked his head sidewards. His brows furrowed slightly. Whatever his angel was trying to say? Lucky for him, Aziraphale continued swiftly, “Look, I’m not going to rob you of your well deserved rest, and your bed“, before Crowley could respond Zira continued, “Don’t even try“, in a tone that didn’t leave room for an argument. So the demon kept silent when Aziraphale continued,“However! We could share. If you want to that is. I- oh“, his face fell,“I dearly hope I haven’t overstepped there. I’m sorry. Just ignore me, my darling“, his voice got quiet towards the end. Suddenly the angel wasn’t so sure if his brain hadn’t been too tired for talking already, “Okay, look, I’m sorry, I'll just take the couch, it’s not a-“

„No“, Crowleys words prompted Aziraphales head to snap up. It was the demons turn to stop the angels nervous babbling, “We‘ll go to bed, you’re right. It’s big enough. It’ll be warmer like that anyways.“

The demon smiled shyly, “ ...Angel?“, and with that, the demon Anthony J. Crowley held out a hand as an invite for an Angel; his angel to follow him to the most intimate place he could think of, where both of them would be completely vulnerable; putting all of his hope on a small gesture.

Crowley thought of retreating, but then Aziraphales face lit up; it was an expression Crowley recognised. After all, he had seen it a few times through time. It was the same as the angel had had on his face whenever the demon had come to his rescue. And to the demon it was the holiest and purest form of thanks he could get. This delighted expression directed at him, _because_ of him never failed to make his heart stutter and his brain go to mush.  
Aziraphale smiled brightly. “Hm...“, a light chuckle, “My dear. Yes. Let’s,“ and he was yawning. Of course the demon joined in on that.

And they did; go to bed that is. Crowley made sure everything was comfortable and cozy for aziraphale, fluffing his pillow before he even let the angel lie down, putting a stack of books he just so happened to have at hand on the nightstand, as well as glass of water, which was of course more a gesture than anything else, but still greatly appreciated by the angel. Well, he’d always liked being cared for. Especially by this one demon he knew. Red hair, very _nice_ and a vision to look at. Also staring right at him with a face almost the same colour as his hair.

When they lay down, they didn’t dare look at eachother. At first. This had been the most intimate they had been for some time, and it was a very vulnerable feeling. Soon enough though, Crowleys eyelids got heavy and his eyes drifted shut. He was asleep in no more than 10 minutes and aziraphale got to marvel at the beauty of his demon. He looked at Crowley for a long time. The angel was exhausted as well, but since he’d only slept once or twice before, it didn’t come as a easy to him as it had to Crowley. He didn’t think to complain though. His view was lovely. Although dark, Aziraphale smiled as he turned to his side to cast his glance over the demons face, trying to take in all the stray hairs and tiny spots that almost seemed to be freckles. The only downside he found to his view was to not be able to see the beautiful snake-like eyes with their orang tinted, golden colour and black slits that aziraphale could get lost in for days at a time. (He hadn’t as a matter of fact. But he could.)

While admiring everything he could of the demons appearance like this, he failed to notice how Crowley was slowly moving closer with each breath, until their faces were near touching and aziraphale didn’t dare breathe, to not disturb the demons sleep. (He only later found out that that wouldn’t have been as easy anyways; at times crowley could truly sleep like a rock.)

With the time however, being this close to Crowley was what got aziraphale to sleep, as he found that there was nothing more calming than Crowleys warmth seeping over to him as he felt the demons legs tangled up with his own, and their arms intertwined. Their breaths evened out until they adapted the same rhythm, and the world seemed to cease to exist for a little while as two celestial entities were breathing as one, sleeping like humans.

The following morning was a mixture of a lot of feelings. While both of them couldn’t quite grasp the bliss they felt at waking up next to the other, the early morning was threaded through with anxiety and dread about the seemingly inevitable revenge of their head offices.

A tired, “Goodmorning dear,“ in a raspy angel voice, followed by a beaming demon with a slightly raspier voice, who couldn’t yet get the words out right so early in the morning, was what aziraphale would most likely describe as a lovely fresh start, and Crowley would never admit, but would consider to be one of the happiest moments of his life. And maybe it was just that. But maybe it had also been the moment the two of them saved eachothers life. With some wit, and a lot of love.

Later that day, they chose their faces as Agnes had told them to, and Crowley went to inspect the bookshop while figuring out how to use a pocket watch instead of a smartphone. He liked the feel of leftover grace washing over him in small waves as some had been left in the corporation he was now wearing. It felt cozy. Meanwhile aziraphale was in awe at Crowleys plants, wondering around, still at the demons flat, getting the jist of how to walk with no hipbones.

**Weeks** **later**  
  


It was a cold day, the waves could be heard crashing against the shore as the dark settled in. Crowley didn’t like it getting dark so early again, it always meant less time to be awake.  
Ok, technically he could stay up long after it was dark, or just not sleep in general, but he didn’t like that. What was the point of the dark if you didn’t use it to sleep? Also aziraphale was next to him and he was oh so soft. No one in their right mind would refuse to be curled up next to that angel, neither snake nor human, nor demon. (Maybe an Angel? Crowley didn’t know, he hadn’t come across one that wasn’t his since the notApocalypse.)

The last few days being colder again meant a lot of snuggling, which neither of them objected to. But today was especially cold and dark. Even through the day dark clouds masked the sky. They were taking up a huge couch, being only the two of them in the living room of their big cottage by the shore, half lying, half sitting, with Crowley in (mostly) human form wrapped tightly around Aziraphale. The angel was reading his book while the demon was listening to what was going on outside.

At first he heard the waves, they were loud today, crashing against the high Plateaus covered in meadows, and the cliffs beneath. It must’ve been high tide, or he could’ve heard the tiny rocks on the beach being pulled in by the waves just to be spit out again, before they rolled back and got sucked in again. When he listened hard, he could hear the wind in the grass, pulling it along, in the direction the wind was currently going, only to let it flop back again and then pull harder. The whining of the wind right underneath the roof got louder, and made a high pitched sound that hurt crowleys ears before he snapped his fingers and it got quieter. His ears felt too sensitive for today. Then again, this did give room to something else, another noise Crowley was starting to make out as it was still very faint. He thought he heard it fall, so he listened closely to maybe hear others, and soon enough - there they were! Tiny raindrops. He could hear them of the roof, in the gutter, making a metallic popping sound, then travelling downwards until they made a „pbt“ sound on the ground where the gutter let them fall on the ground. With time they got louder, and the demon started tapping his food to the rhythm, subconsciously.

Aziraphale had noticed crowleys alertness, and had put his book down and was watching as the demons head had turned in whatever direction his mind was talking him. He now felt a soft tugging at his leg where Crowleys foot was tapping against him.

„Crowley, dear, what are you noticing?“, he put his arm underneath his own head to have a clearer view of the demon. He wanted to know how Crowley felt.

It took a moment before aziraphale got an answer, but he had time. The demon seemed to have needed some time to be able to focus on the present and on the question, before properly giving an answer. Then he looked up at aziraphale, who smiled at him, slightly amused and very in love.

When he had gathered his thoughts he told the angel what he’d been hearing, “Oh! Uh, the waves! And grass... uh, with the wind! And then it was loud, but! Ha. Demon!,“ he looked very proud at this part of his explanation, so Aziraphale stopped Crowley and said, “mind if I interrupt for a second dear?“, Crowley scrunched his face in a half confused face, but then nodded in acceptance, so Aziraphale continued, “What was loud, love? Is it ok now?“ The demon smiled at this,“Yes! The wind was. But I made it be uh, not loud. A tiny miracle,“ he let out a huff, “And! I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I’m pretty sure you want to ask if I broke something again. Which I didn’t! I tightened the screws in the attic! Nothing more.“

The angel beamed with love now. He absolutely adored it whenever Crowley got this excited about something, especially when the demon was proud of his own accomplishments. He usually was so hard on himself. Aziraphale always tried to encourage him when Crowley was proud, “Well done, thank you darling! I‘d almost say that was very... nice of you.“ The smirk on aziraphales face let his eyes sparkle and the demon splutter in fake offence at the angels audacity. He wasn’t „nice“!

„I’m sorry dear, you were saying?“, aziraphale tried to let Crowley pick up from where they left off minutes before. The demon certainly didn’t remember, as he stared at aziraphale, blinking a few times.  
The angel tried again,“You were saying the wind was loud, so you miracled the screws tighter, and that felt better. Then I interrupted you. What was then? When it was quieter?“  
Crowley thought for a moment, recalling the events. The rain had gotten much louder by now, not only tapping against the roof but also the windows now. 

„Oh! The rain. I heard rain start. Tiny, then more. And on the gutter. Drop down. Drip. Drip. Drip“, he tapped his finger on aziraphales upper stomach with each „drip“.

„You’ve got a good hearing, love. I hadn’t been aware it had started raining!“, the angel stretched, while the demon looked at him, curiously. Aziraphale looked around for a second, listening to the raindrops. Crowley followed. Then the angel continued, “So! Shall... we maybe go to bed? I’d like to sleep a bit. You?“ Crowley sat up and yawned, his jaw wide and his eyes tightly shut, nose scrunched.

He looked at aziraphale and nodded, “Hmh.“

———

The rain was pestering Crowley. He usually liked it, but something about it didn’t feel right today. It was much too loud and harsh. He felt aziraphale, stretched his fingers towards him. They were in their usual position, facing eachother.

A tiny slurred whisper was the answer, “Crowley? Ev’rythn.. alrigh‘ ?“, Zira was half asleep, but Crowley knew one scared tone in his voice or a hint of panic and the angel would be wide awake in the fraction of a second.

He made sure his voice was perfectly flat, before proposing, “Angel, would you mind if I....“, for lack of better words, Crowley demonstrated what he wished, crawling towards the angel, pressing his back against the others stomach. Aziraphale immediately put his arms and legs around the demon and humming softly, making Crowley feel like he was hugged by either a giant cloud, a puffy sheep, or perhaps both.

Something was still off though, so he grabbed the pillow he didn’t need anymore, since both were now lying on Aziraphales pillow, and wrapped himself around it. And ohhhh lord, that was what it must feel like to sleep like a baby as the humans like to say it. Crowley certainly liked that feeling. There was a gently breathing, mellow-y soft aziraphale tight to his back and wrapped around him, a thick blanket on top of both of them, and a big pillow he was holding onto. The rain didn’t have anything against _that_. Crowley secretly hoped a storm would brew. If it actually did, he wasn’t sure, since he wasn’t awake to hear it. He was asleep in a matter of seconds, breathing once again as one with Aziraphale. Only this time, if they had looked out the window, they could’ve seen the Milky Way, because just as he drifted to sleep, some rain clouds were blown away, clearing a part of the sky. Raindrops were still dripping onto the roof and down the gutter, splitting and splatting, getting fainter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is actually my first fanfiction this long - I’d love some feedback!  
> (And please excuse all the tiny mistakes, I didn’t get it beta-ed)
> 
> This was inspired by a convo of @acuteangleaziraphale and @goodbyevanny on tumblr. Thanks to them for the inspo!
> 
> You can find me on insta, tumblr & Twitter: @dorliart


End file.
